One Rainy Evening
by melanie.campbell.3348
Summary: After a long hard day, all Steph wants is to come home and eat a few Tasty Cakes for dinner. Instead, she is surprised with a completely different evening someone has planned for her. Not my story, but from the author who gave you "One Rainy Night" and "One Rainy Morning". Enjoy!


**"One Rainy Evening"**

 **Chapter 1**

Stephanie felt out of place tonight. No, correction she was out of place. Tonight's high society function was supposed to help raise money for charity. Well it would, but so far she had managed to eaves drop on everyone talking side deals and negotiations which would see their own businesses make more money that the fundraiser for needy children and all the rest. There were a few charities also here so she didn't feel she was totally out of place since these charities were good honest working people, well some of them were. She was sure some of these charities dipped their hands into the funds every so often. One thing she was proud of though was that she looked the part and boy did she think she looked great. She recalled back to entering her apartment and finding a little surprise.

That Afternoon

Stephanie arrived back early after finishing up catching another idiot who thought he'd miss his court appearance and get away with it. Well, it was idiots like him that paid her bills so really she wasn't bothered. The job some days though did get weird, like the naked old guy, the guy who thought he was President Lincoln that was something. Then there was the guy who thought she was his long lost twin sisters. The guy was a midget and he thought she was his twin and many more wild cases. Her job did have benefits though. She got to drive fast, shoot a gun, meet incredibly attractive men some of which she had to resist enjoying putting handcuffs on.  
She shut the door and padded into her kitchen to find a snack. She was always hungry and loved tasty cakes. Unfortunately for her she was all out.

'Dammit,' she said and closed the cupboard door annoyed.

She made her way into the living room when a knock came on her door and she opened it to be greeted by a young delivery boy who handed her a large box, a shoe box, and a small slim box. She thanked the boy and shut the door with her foot, then set the boxes down onto her coffee table. She opened the large box first and what was inside surprised her. It was a midnight blue evening dress, thin straps and a sparkling sash. The dress trailed down to the floor and was open down the front and back, but maintained a nice modesty look. She broadly smiled ignoring that someone had just sent this anonymously to her. A little note was also inside along with a formal invitation to the Charity Fundraiser at The Peacock Hotel and the time it started. She read the short simple note which was only five words and told her exactly who her anonymous benefactor was. She checked the time then hurriedly grabbed the boxes running into her bedroom.

Present

She stood here now attracting the eyes of many young rich bachelors and playboys who probably only came to these events to find their next trophy. She had been here an hour already and had barely chatted more than ten minutes with someone. She wasn't known and when she told them who she was they started to keep their distance. No matter, she always had a good friend in such cases. Alcohol, and she grabbed her third glass already as a waiter walked through the growing crowd. By the time two hours had gone by she was sitting rubbing her sore feet and trying to pay attention as an elderly man shared his knowledge and wisdom of farming equipment made him rich. Her mystery man hadn't shown up and when the time for some dancing came she noticed she sat alone, worse her glass was empty.

'Dammit,' she whispered and stood up.

'Bad language doesn't really become ye Lass,' said a familiar voice with a little humour behind her.

She spun on her heels too quick and fell onto his chest.

'You're like a stone wall you know that?' she asked in a low tone as she pushed herself off him. She looked him over and he was dressed out in a full tuxedo and bow tie which she had to admit. Damn he looked good and those steely blue eyes stared back. So enchanting. She'd forgotten what they were like. 'Where have you been?' her tone changed and so did her posture. She was angry at him for not calling or even saying goodbye and not to mention he was late.

He looked her over admiring her and his own choice of style. 'Dress looks good on you, but I much prefer the body underneath.'

He stepped back admiring her more. The dress exposed enough at the top revealing her soft slender neck, but full shoulders. Her breasts were covered and they caught the shape of them perfectly, only revealing the top of her cleavage. His eyes were drawn up again as she had her dark, rich brunette hair styled wavy and smooth. Good taste in shampoo and conditioner he thought. His eyes were then drawn to his favourite part of her. The dress exposed her left leg all the way up mid-thigh length and he took an extra moment to stare. He hadn't forgotten how firm and strong those legs felt, the soft skin and how they wrapped around him. Yes he hadn't forgotten.

'Don't avoid the question,' she stepped towards him after she caught him staring and his eyes shifted quickly back to hers catching her of guard. His stare always did. 'Why did you leave?'

'Business,' he replied flatly.

'That's not an answer.'

'Ehh… Lass yes it is.'

'No its not. I want an explanation as to why you left and didn't call, didn't say goodbye and where you went. I got nothing in three months and you think you can just show back up and pick up where we left off,' she fired at him in hushed tones.

He stared back then grabbed her hand softly.  
'Dance with me.'

'What? No I'm not dancing with you. Not until you tell me who you are and what you do. I don't even know your name.' She jerked her hand away, but he held his hand open for her. When she didn't move to take it he dropped it.

'Ok you want to know who I am?' he paused and the next words he spoke confused her. 'So would I.'

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **A/N:**

 **I've decided on revealing his name, but to Stephanie only and not you guys. OH SNAP. Bet ye are all mad there. Be patient it is too early for ye lot to know right now. These stories still has One Rainy Afternoon as my final chapter which will finish as a One-Shot only. PERHAPS for the finale I will reveal who he is. I will let ye know a little something though.**  
 **Steph's lover isn't from the books (if ye haven't guessed already), he's my OC. Melanie knows who he is (ain't that right lass?).**  
 **So please leave a review and tell me if Stephanie should trust him?**


End file.
